


I Predatori del Sutra perduto

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: Saiyuki, Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Everyone meets for chance, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, The Sutra is stolen, allies to stop resurrecting Maou, enemies happens to pop out
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: Nel tranquillo (?) mondo di Slayers fanno irruzione i Saiyuki Boys sulle tracce del Sutra rubato, e si uniranno a Rina e compagni per impedire la resurrezione del Gran Demone Shabranigdu...Ma non saranno i soli!Tra scontri con nemici inaspettati e colpi di scena riusciranno i nostri eroi a riprendere il viaggio verso Ovest?





	1. Incontri inaspettati

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover Slayers-Saiyuki.  
> Genere: avventura, comico

Cap. 1: Incontri inaspettati

Era un sereno pomeriggio di inizio autunno sulla strada verso il villaggio di Ogiliath; il sole era ancora alto nel cielo limpido e la campagna era immersa in un’atmosfera pacifica e perfettamente calma, almeno fino a che…

_PALLA DI FUOCO!!!_

Un’esplosione distrusse il silenzio e buona parte di un bosco, dal quale uscirono poco dopo una ragazza dai capelli rossi e i suoi tre compagni: uno spadaccino biondo, una ragazzina più bassa dai capelli neri e un giovane il cui mantello non nascondeva del tutto la pelle di pietra.

“Uffa!” sbuffò la vulcanica maga “che spreco di tempo! Quei banditi non avevano neanche un tesoro degno di questo nome!!!”

“Suvvia, Rina” la consolò il ragazzo più alto “almeno la gente del villaggio ora potrà viaggiare tranquilla, no?”

“Gourry ha ragione, Rina” concordò la moretta “e poi quale ricompensa migliore di aver fatto trionfare la Giustizia ancora una volta? Grazie a noi queste lande hanno riacquistato tutta la loro tranquillità e la loro pace…”

Ma l’ispirato discorso di Amelia venne interrotto da un urlo di panico seguito immediatamente da secche detonazioni; “Spari?” pensò stupito Zelgadiss, conscio di quanto fossero rare le armi da fuoco. Il gruppo si voltò verso il bosco da cui proveniva quel trambusto; Rina, sperando di poterci ricavare qualcosa, decise di restare ad assistere allo spettacolo.

Pochi istanti dopo le mandibole di tutti e quattro toccarono il suolo, quando dalle fronde emerse uno scarmigliato Xelloss che, in levitazione, cercava di sfuggire a quattro tizi che lo inseguivano a bordo di una Jeep lanciata a tutta velocità, mentre il biondo seduto accanto al guidatore lo tempestava con un caricatore dopo l’altro di proiettili, costringendo il demone a uno slalom acrobatico, col sottofondo delle allegre incitazioni dei due sul sedile posteriore.

Con un ultimo scatto disperato, il subordinato di Zelas Metallium si rifugiò dietro la schiena di un’allibita Rina; il fuoristrada inchiodò davanti a lei e quello che pareva proprio il capo del gruppo si alzò puntandole contro la pistola.

“Consegnaci quel demone.” La sua voce era gelida e impersonale, ma carica di una tale minacciosa autorità che chiunque non avrebbe potuto fare altro che obbedire. 

La stessa maga rossa provò l’istinto di fare ciò che ordinava, pur di levarsi di dosso lo sguardo di quegli implacabili occhi d’ametista. Ma ricordò di essere Rina Inverse, terrore dei banditi, così non si lasciò intimidire e chiese con strafottenza: “E perché dovrei?”

“Io sono Genjo Sanzo.” Dichiarò laconico, come se questo bastasse a spiegare tutto.

“Embé?”

I tre compagni dell’impassibile giovane sembrarono molto stupiti dalla reazione (o dalla sua assoluta mancanza) del gruppo che si trovavano di fronte. Uno di essi, dai lunghi capelli rossi, scoppiò a ridere: “Accidenti, dobbiamo essere davvero finiti in un altro mondo se questi non sanno neppure chi sei!”

Alle parole dell’amico il giovane moro alla guida della vettura si guardò intorno con cortese curiosità e commentò pacatamente: “Per essere un altro mondo è davvero molto simile al nostro.”

Il terzo, all’apparenza il più giovane del gruppo, sembrò riflettere intensamente per svariati secondi, poi decretò: “Sanzo… io ho faaaaaameeeeeee…”

GOCCIOLONE di tutti i presenti.

Il biondo assestò un colpo in testa al compagno con un harisen (ventaglio di carta, ndA) comparso dal nulla, sotto lo sguardo sogghignante del giovane con cui divideva il sedile posteriore:

“Stupida scimmia, possibile che tu non pensi che con lo stomaco?”

“Non chiamarmi stupida scimmia, scarafaggio rosso!”

“Come hai detto? Io ti ammazzo!”

“E io ti uccido!”

“No, io!”

“Io!”

“Io!”

“Io!”

“Io!”

BANG BANG!!!

Due colpi della Smith&Wesson di Sanzo sfiorarono le orecchie dei suoi compagni, che si ricomposero all’istante.

“Andiamo, non è il caso di comportarsi così; non è carino dare una cattiva impressione a chi si è appena conosciuto!” il sorriso conciliante del guidatore dai gentili occhi verdi cercò di smorzare la tensione.

Durante lo svolgimento di questa scena, il gruppo di Rina era rimasto allibito; sulle loro facce si leggeva a chiare lettere la domanda: “Ma chi sono questi pazzi? Vengono davvero da un altro mondo? E che sono venuti a fare qua?” L’unico che potesse rispondere a qualcuno di questi enigmi era Xelloss (seee, contaci!)…

“XELLOSS!” urlò Rina, accortasi che il demone, quatto quatto, aveva approfittato della ‘distrazione’ dei suoi inseguitori per darsela a gambe, stranamente a piedi.

Richiamati dal grido di Rina, gli stranieri si accorsero della tentata defezione:

“Goku!” ordinò Sanzo.

Il più giovane sorrise e tra le sue mani si materializzò un bastone rosso dalle estremità dorate: “Nyoi Bou, allungati!” e l’asta si proiettò fino a raggiungere il demone, assestandogli un colpo che lo stese a terra come una sogliola.

Davanti alle facce sempre più stupefatte dei presenti, il ragazzo alla guida sfoderò il suo sorriso più disarmante: “Credo che forse vi dobbiamo delle spiegazioni.”

 

“E così siete giunti nel nostro mondo seguendo Xelloss.” Puntualizzò Rina. “Perché?”

“Quando quel ladro ha cercato di rubare il mio Sutra del Cielo Demoniaco si è lasciato sfuggire che lo trovava identico all’ _altro_ … ovvero il Sutra del Cielo Divino… che intendo recuperare ad ogni costo.” Dichiarò Sanzo, seccato di dover dare spiegazioni a chicchessia.

“Per quale motivo?”

Il bonzo le lanciò un’occhiata omicida: “Ca**i miei.” 

(“Ehi, ragazzi, evitiamo il turpiloquio!!! Questa è una fic perbene!!!” NdA armata di harisen)

“Ti dai anche al furto adesso! Mi vergogno profondamente per te, Xelloss!” esclamò Amelia in modo melodrammatico.

“Già; potevi almeno evitare di farti beccare come un idiota!” commentò Zelgadiss “Si può sapere perché t’interessa tanto quel coso, da farti andare a cercarlo su un altro mondo?”

Xelloss si esibì nel suo sorrisetto più ebete: “Sore wa himitsu desu…” ma si ritrovò la pistola di Sanzo puntata tra le sopracciglia.

“La risposta interessa anche a me, quindi ti conviene parlare, a meno che tu non voglia ritrovarti un buco di aerazione in fronte!”

Il tono e lo sguardo del biondo monaco davano chiaramente ad intendere che NON stava scherzando; e Xelloss sapeva che i proiettili della Shoureiju (pistola che esorcizza i demoni, ndA) erano letali: durante la fuga aveva dovuto usare tutta la sua energia per creare una barriera che lo proteggesse… se solo quel bonzo maledetto non avesse apposto un sigillo mistico che gli impediva di teletrasportarsi… decise di tergiversare: “Mi spiace, ma io eseguo solo gli ordini!”

L’espressione di Sanzo s’incupì ulteriormente; di certo avrebbe sparato a quell’inutile demone se Gourry non fosse intervenuto, grattandosi il capo con aria ingenua: “Scusate ma… cosa sono questi Sutra? A che servono?”

Il bonzo lo squadrò con i suoi freddi occhi d’ametista, ma il gentile Hakkai, il giovane dagli occhi verdi, gli chiese con lo sguardo il permesso di continuare le spiegazioni. Sanzo annuì, lasciando la parola al più diplomatico compagno:

“I Sutra sono rotoli di pergamena che riportano scritti di enorme potere sacro; solo i monaci di più alto grado, come Sanzo, possono utilizzarne le formule. Ma anni fa il Sutra del Cielo Divino fu rubato dai demoni che volevano usarlo per risvegliare il Gran Demone Gyuma-oh; il nostro compito è impedire che ciò avvenga, proteggendo il secondo Sutra, e recuperare quello perduto.”

Nell’udire tali parole, Rina percepì un brivido lungo la schiena: risvegliare un Dio-demone… non era forse ciò che i demoni del loro mondo cercavano di fare da quando Shabranigdu era stato sigillato? Il suo sguardo incandescente si posò su Xelloss, che ricorse alla sua più falsa espressione d’innocenza. 

Portandosi una mano alla tempia, sbottò: “A quanto pare i nostri mondi sono davvero più simili di quanto pensassi…” e insieme ai compagni raccontò agli stranieri quanto sapevano sulle aspirazioni dei Dark Lord. “…in conclusione, credo che i Signori dei Demoni, o almeno una di essi, voglia questi Sutra per risvegliare il _loro_ Gran Demone… ed abbia ordinato a una certa nostra conoscenza di portarglieli. Dico bene,  Xelloss?” 

Il demone rise forzatamente con una mano dietro la nuca: “Eh, già! Peccato che, quando cercai di prendere il secondo, non sapevo chi lo custodisse…” _…questi quattro cacciatori di demoni sono più pericolosi di un battaglione di draghi…_ pensò, ma si guardò bene dall’esprimerlo ad alta voce.

“Non avresti potuto batterci in ogni caso” rise il rosso, Gojyo “Non basta un solo demone, per quanto forte” e lanciò un’occhiata obliqua e divertita all’abbacchiato Xelloss “per sconfiggerci!”

“Proprio così” concordò Goku, che per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto che scambiarsi dispetti con il giovane dai capelli porpora, a bassa voce per non incorrere entrambi nella vendetta dell’irritabile Sanzo (e del suo ventaglio). “Però combatteremo ancora, vero? È stato divertente!” concluse entusiasta.

Un enorme gocciolone comparve sulla testa di Xelloss.

Gojyo non resistette alla tentazione di provocare come al solito il compagno: “Stupida scimmia! Possibile che tu pensi solo a combattere e a mangiare?”

“Sempre meglio di quello a cui pensi tu, Kappa maniaco!”

“Come osi?!?”

E immancabilmente l’harisen si abbatté sulle teste dei due.

Ristabilito l’ordine, Rina chiese al capo del gruppo di avventurieri: 

“Ora cosa pensate di fare?”

“Troveremo il Sutra e ce lo riprenderemo.” Rispose Sanzo senza battere ciglio.

“Potrebbe rivelarsi più difficile di quel che pensate.” Insinuò Xelloss.

“Per quanto mi disgusti dirlo, ha ragione. Vi ritroverete contro un esercito di demoni.” Confermò tetro Zelgadiss.

“Non sarà la prima volta.” Sorrise scanzonato Gojyo.

“Ci basterà uccidere chiunque si metta sulla nostra strada.” Dichiarò seccamente Sanzo.

“Forse potrebbe servirvi una mano.”

Sorprendentemente era stato ancora Zelgadiss a parlare, lasciando stupefatti i propri compagni. E ciò che seguì li sorprese ancora di più: 

“Vi offro i miei servigi come guida in questo mondo che non conoscete, tutte le informazioni di cui dispongo sui demoni nonché il mio aiuto in combattimento.”

“E cosa chiedi in cambio?” volle sapere Sanzo.

“Il permesso di dare un’occhiata a quei Sutra. A quanto ho capito sono simili alla nostra Claire Bible; forse in essi riuscirò a trovare una formula che possa spezzare la maledizione che mi ha reso una Chimera.”

“Io verrò con te, Zelgadiss! Voglio aiutarti!” si offrì subito Amelia.

“Andremo tutti!” decretò Rina. “Se i demoni vogliono risvegliare Shabranigdu, di certo mia sorella mi coinvolgerà in qualche modo… tanto vale batterla sul tempo!” scrollò le spalle rassegnata.

Sanzo rifletté corrucciato sulla proposta; già diceva di non sopportare il dover andare in giro con quei tre che gli erano stati assegnati (anche se in realtà doveva ammettere che non era poi tanto male…), la prospettiva di trascinarsi dietro anche quei ragazzini sconosciuti non gli arrideva affatto…

Spostò lo sguardo sul resto della sua squadra: Goku pareva entusiasta della nuova compagnia, Gojyo studiava le curve delle due ragazze con malcelato disappunto per la loro troppo giovane età e Hakkai esibiva la sua solita espressione dal sorriso gentile e disponibile… probabilmente l’idea di dover fare da baby-sitter ad altri mocciosi (oltre Gojyo e Goku, che nonostante l’età di 22 e 18 anni a volte si comportavano come lattanti) gli piaceva. 

Celò un sospiro d’esasperazione: il ragazzo dalla pelle di pietra aveva ragione, necessitavano di una guida in quel mondo sconosciuto; decise di dar loro una possibilità: se si fossero dimostrati utili, allora se li sarebbero portati dietro per un po’.

 

 

 

 


	2. Ognuno si diverte come vuole

### Cap. 2: Ognuno si diverte come vuole

 

Le compagnie unite decisero di trascorrere la notte al villaggio vicino, anche perché gli stomaci di Rina e Gourry avevano intonato un simpatico coretto insieme a quello proverbialmente mai sazio di Goku. Al momento d’incamminarsi, il fuoristrada dei quattro stranieri emise un pigolio e si trasformò in una piccola creatura bianca che volò tra le braccia di Hakkai avviticchiandosi al ragazzo, il quale presentò il quinto elemento del loro gruppo: Hakuryu, un esile draghetto tutto ali, coda e collo che pareva nutrire una vera adorazione per il suo affettuoso padrone.

Giunti alla locanda Amelia si offrì di pagare la cena, dato che i loro ‘ospiti’ non avevano moneta locale. Notò che Hakkai sembrava un po’ in imbarazzo ad accettare, mentre Gojyo si lasciò sfuggire una risatina; capì il perché quando arrivarono le ordinazioni: lo snello Goku ingurgitava quantità di cibo pari solo a quelle divorate da Rina e Gourry e alla stessa velocità supersonica!!!

Si consolò un poco vedendo i volti neanche tanto celatamente esterrefatti degli altri tre, rivolti verso la coppia; Gojyo non nascose la sua costernazione: “Non riesco a credere che esistano esseri umani in grado di mangiare in questa maniera!”

“Beh, mi pare che anche il vostro amico sia una buona forchetta!” sdrammatizzò la principessa.

“L’appetito di Goku è dovuto al fatto che rimase rinchiuso in una caverna per 500 anni senza potersi nutrire” spiegò cortesemente il giovane dagli occhi di smeraldo sorseggiando una tazza di the.

“Cinquecento anni???”

La tavola cadde nel silenzio, turbato solo dall’incessante lavoro di mascelle del ragazzo col diadema dorato in fronte; persino Rina e Gourry avevano interrotto la loro opera di devastazione culinaria.

Interrompendo la staticità dell’atmosfera con uno sbuffo d’insofferenza, Sanzo sbottò: 

“Goku e Hakkai sono demoni, e Gojyo lo è per metà. Tranquilli, hanno i dispositivi di controllo.”

I ragazzi non fecero una piega nell’apprendere la vera natura dei loro nuovi compagni di viaggio, ma Zelgadiss fu incuriosito dall’ultima precisazione: “Dispositivi di controllo?”

Toccò nuovamente ad Hakkai spiegare: “Quando i seguaci di Gyuma-oh decisero di ridestarlo, scatenarono una potentissima ondata di energia malvagia che fece impazzire tutti i demoni, che prima di allora vivevano pacificamente insieme agli esseri umani. I dispositivi di controllo, come il diadema di Goku e i miei orecchini – indicò le tre graffette di metallo agganciate al padiglione auricolare sinistro – limitano l’energia demoniaca impedendo che si scateni in modo incontrollato; i demoni che non li portano sono ridotti a belve assassine prive di raziocinio, e finché la situazione non sarà risolta, noi combattiamo contro di loro.”

Rina e Gourry avevano ripreso a mangiare (leggi: ingozzarsi) prima ancora che la pacata spiegazione di Hakkai fosse terminata, affrettandosi a recuperare il terreno perduto nei confronti di Goku, il quale non aveva alzato il naso dal piatto; invece Zelgadiss rimase concentrato a riflettere su tutte le nuove informazioni raccolte quel giorno. 

Amelia chiese il conto al cameriere con aria alquanto sconsolata, ma Gojyo le strizzò un occhio in un modo languido che fece arrossire la principessa: “Non temere, domani pagheremo noi la locanda e la colazione!”

“Ma… il denaro… come farete a procurarvelo…” balbettò Amelia sotto l’intrigante sguardo color rubino del Kappa.

Il rosso le rispose con un sorriso misterioso e affascinante che fece diventare ancor più scarlatta la fanciulla: “Lascia fare a me.” Lanciò uno sguardo complice ad Hakkai: “Sei anche tu della partita?”

Il demone gentile sospirò divertito: “Solo perché ci servono soldi.”

“Mettiamoci al lavoro, allora!” e i due si diressero verso un tavolo dove un nutrito gruppo di viaggiatori era intento a giocare a carte.

 

Più tardi Rina e Gourry andarono ad avvertire i due nuovi amici che il resto del gruppo si recava nelle camere per dormire; giunsero in tempo per incrociare gli ultimi, sconsolati avventori che abbandonavano il tavolo da gioco, dominio incontrastato dei due stranieri. La coppia rimase a dir poco sbalordita nel vedere il mucchio di monete che faceva bella mostra di sé davanti a Gojyo, e quello ancor più consistente davanti ad Hakkai.

Rina aprì la bocca per commentare, ma una ben nota voce le mozzò la parola:

“Qualcuno stasera è stato baciato dalla fortuna, hohohohoho!”

Si avvicinò una donna bruna molto alta, molto prosperosa e molto… poco vestita, che provocò la caduta libera della mascella di Gojyo sul tavolo, mentre i suoi occhi si allargavano come uova fritte. Il mezzodemone pensò che doveva assolutamente farsi presentare quella tipa da Rina, che sembrava conoscerla bene dato che non appena si erano viste avevano cominciato a strepitare l’una contro l’altra. La situazione degenerò quando Naga emise nuovamente la sua agghiacciante risata facendo rimbalzare il proprio notevolissimo… ehm… “air bag anteriore”, che provocò un’emorragia nasale al ‘povero’ Gojyo e la fuga di un terrorizzato Hakuryu che si rannicchiò in grembo a un perplesso e alquanto assordato Hakkai.

“Stasera non ho voglia di litigare con te, Inverse” dichiarò la maga del Serpente Bianco “Intendo sfidare questi due tuoi amici… con tutti i soldi che hanno, sarà un piacere spennarli!”

“Se questa è la vostra intenzione non abbiamo nulla in contrario, signorina. Ma dovrete dimostrare di meritare la vittoria.” Commentò cortese Hakkai cominciando a distribuire le carte.

Gojyo prese le sue, ma il suo sguardo era così ipnotizzato dal davanzale di Naga che le sollevò… alla _rovescia_ , mostrando a tutti il punteggio che aveva in mano (^_^;;;;). Nonostante la ‘distrazione’ del rosso, in breve Hakkai stravinse la partita e quelle successive, lasciando al verde la presuntuosa maga. Ma Gojyo intervenne cavallerescamente:

“Andiamo, Hakkai, non si può privare del denaro una così bella donna!” e accompagnò l’adulazione con una generosa sbirciata alle sue curve.

L’amico gli fece pacatamente notare che era stata la maga a sfidarli, ma non insistette e restituì il denaro perso a una Naga gongolante che ricominciò a litigare con Rina mentre i tre uomini lasciavano la sala; Gourry decise di attendere Rina e augurò la buonanotte, ricambiato da Hakkai che trascinò un ancora sbavante Gojyo nella camera loro assegnata.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell’autrice: chiedo umilmente scusa a Gojyo – gli voglio bene, in fondo - per aver esagerato un po’… lo so che il Kappa non è COSI’ hentai… ma di Naga ce n’è una sola! ^_^


	3. Il viaggio comincia

### Cap. 3: Il viaggio comincia

 

Il giorno dopo i nostri baldi eroi cominciarono la loro avventura per salvare il mondo; almeno questa era l’idea, perché la prima voce che si levò quel mattino fu…

“Saaaanzoooo, ho faaaaameeeee…” 

…seguita dal suono di un colpo di harisen sulla testa del demone-scimmia.

Così, dopo che una pantagruelica colazione ebbe saziato (almeno per il momento) gli stomaci di tre nostre conoscenze, si misero in strada.

Rina si pose alla testa del gruppo ed esclamò: “Ci siamo tutti? Allora si parte! Andiamo!”

“Dove?” chiese Gourry grattandosi il ciuffo biondo.

Come al solito Rina lo afferrò per il collo con una vena pulsante sulla testa, ma Zelgadiss le fece notare che in effetti l’ingenua domanda dello spadaccino aveva centrato il problema: non sapevano dove dirigersi. Il loro obiettivo era recuperare il Sutra, ma dove poteva essere? Qual’era la loro destinazione?

Rina rifletté per qualche istante; guardò di sottecchi Xelloss, costretto a seguirli; ci pensò su ancora qualche istante; infine, si avvicinò al demone con aria da “dolce fanciulla indifesa” e cinguettò: “Xel-chan…”

“Si, Rina?” chiese questi con un tremito al sopracciglio, cercando di tenersi alla larga dall’imprevedibile maga… che giunta abbastanza vicino lo afferrò per il collo e cominciò a scuoterlo come una maracas:

“Dove hai portato quel maledetto rotolo di carta igienica scarabocchiataaaaaaa!?!” 

GOCCIOLONE enorme di tutti.

“M…mi dis…pia…ce ma…è…” rantolò il demone cianotico, ma prima che potesse articolare la conclusione del suo detestabile ritornello Sanzo intervenne:

“L’avrà consegnato al suo capo; i demoni subordinati non hanno abbastanza cervello per fare altro.

(Mi scuso con la categoria dei demoni subordinati; questa è l’opinione di Sanzo, non mia, e lui, per motivi personali, odia i demoni! NdA)

Ammazziamo quell’inutile piattola e andiamo direttamente dal mandante.”

Zelgadiss scosse il capo, pensieroso: “Non siamo in condizione di poter raggiungere la base della Great Beastmaster; però forse c’è un altro modo di ottenere il nostro scopo.” Ottenuta l’attenzione di tutti la Chimera espose la propria strategia:

“I Dark Lord vogliono usare i Sutra per ridestare Shabranigdu, quindi propongo di recarci nel luogo dove è probabile che decidano di cominciare: i monti Kataart, dov’è sigillato Lei Magnus, l’uomo che custodisce all’interno di sé un settimo dell’essenza del Gran Demone.” Spiegò a beneficio degli stranieri.

Gli altri concordarono con il piano dello sciamano: almeno era un punto di partenza. 

Tuttavia la Chimera, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata sospettosa a Xelloss, aggiunse: “Di certo dovremo aspettarci di venire attaccati: i demoni hanno bisogno di entrambi i Sutra per portare a termine il loro progetto, e solo perché uno di loro ha fallito non significa che rinunceranno all’idea.”

“Hai due volte ragione, Zelgadiss.” Sospirò tristemente Hakkai, il suo perenne sorriso oscurato da un’ombra di preoccupazione: “Anche noi abbiamo nemici che intendono impadronirsi dei Sutra: potremmo quindi trovarci di fronte a cacciatori provenienti da entrambi i mondi.”

“Meglio, no? Doppio divertimento!” esclamò Goku, che non capiva dove fosse il problema; naturalmente questo portò a un altro battibecco con Gojyo e alle inevitabili sventagliate di Sanzo.

Intanto Hakkai e Zelgadiss erano chini sulla mappa della Chimera:

“Siamo fortunati, i Kataart non sono lontani: solo pochi giorni di viaggio.”

“Allora sarà meglio metterci in cammino.” Concluse il gentile demone.

Questo scambio di battute attirò l’attenzione di Sanzo: “Come sarebbe? Non vorrete dire che dovremo farcela a _piedi_?” esordì in tono inquisitorio, posando uno sguardo perforante sul compagno.

Hakkai confermò, imbarazzato: “Beh, si. Hakuryu non può portarci tutti…”

“Suvvia, bonzo buono a nulla, per una volta non ti farà male muovere i tuoi sacri piedi!” sogghignò il rosso mezzodemone.

“Chiudi il becco, Gojyo, o ti obbligo a portarmi sulle spalle fino alle montagne!”

Così, tra battibecchi e risate, l’eterogeneo gruppo di avventurieri cominciò il suo viaggio.

 

 

 

 


	4. Che razza di nemici sono questi?

### Cap. 4: Che razza di nemici sono questi?

 

Il gruppo di viaggiatori sembrava aver raggiunto una certa routine (col tempo ci si abitua anche alla follia) nel viaggio che li portava sempre più a Nord.

_(“Finalmente si cambia, una volta tanto! Ovest, ovest… cominciavo a stufarmi di andare sempre nella stessa direzione!” NdGoku_

_“Beh, il vostro è IL Viaggio Verso Ovest, non è che avete molta scelta… Però stavolta vi faccio andare verso un altro punto cardinale, contento?” NdA_)

Tuttavia, come previsto da Hakkai, non sarebbe stato un percorso privo di incontri. Infatti, mentre i nostri stavano attraversando una serie di colline cosparse di rocce, una palla di fuoco esplose proprio di fronte a loro, accecandoli per svariati secondi con una nube di polvere da cui provenne una voce colma di sfida:

“Vi abbiamo ritrovati, finalmente! Consegnateci il Sutra!”

Il polverone si diradò e i nostri poterono vedere chiaramente le quattro figure che sbarravano loro la strada, due uomini e due ragazze. Erano chiaramente demoni; quello davanti era di certo il capo: aveva l’aspetto di un ragazzo dalla pelle abbronzata e i capelli rosso scuro che scendevano lunghi dietro la schiena.

“Ehilà Kougaiji! Anche voi da queste parti?” chiese allegramente Goku.

“Uffa, ci mancava solo il piromane!” sbuffò Gojyo.

“A chi piromane? Ripetilo e ti do fuoco!” scattò il nuovo arrivato.

Ignorando simili amenità, Rina si avvicinò ad Hakkai: “Chi diavolo è il tipo?”

Il sorriso del demone sembrava quello di chi presenta dei vecchi amici, così la maga rimase piuttosto spiazzata dalla risposta che seguì: “Rina, ti presento Kougaiji, figlio di Gyuma-oh e Principe dei Demoni.”

“Cosa? Mi stai dicendo che quello sarebbe un Dark Lord del vostro mondo?”

“Si, esatto.” ^_^

Rina tornò a seguire lo scambio di battute con quel bel ragazzo comparso all’improvviso. ( _D’accordo, secondo me Rina sta bene con Gourry, ma è anche innegabile che Kou sia effettivamente un bel figliolo! ^_^ NdA)_

“Non vi cederemo mai il Sutra del Cielo Demoniaco senza combattere, dovresti saperlo. E dato che sarete comunque sconfitti, potevate restare sul nostro mondo.” Constatò flemmatico Sanzo.

Il Principe non parve prendere bene la provocazione, ma neanche male come Rina s’aspettava, dato che si limitò a sbuffare: “Non è stata un’idea mia: a me non frega niente dei Sutra, né della resurrezione del Gran Demone; ma finché quella vecchiaccia ( _Gyokumen_ _ Koshu …non me lo ricordo mai… non chiedetemi di scriverlo ancora, per favore! NdA_) terrà in ostaggio mia madre dovrò assecondare i suoi ordini. Da quando le hanno rubato il Sutra del Cielo Divino è diventata isterica e vuole che ne recuperi almeno uno a tutti i costi…” 

All’improvviso s’interruppe: i suoi occhi azzurri saettarono verso il resto del gruppo e l’oltrepassarono per focalizzarsi su un ‘certo’ demone che tentava per la seconda volta una circospetta fuga… che non ebbe miglior risultato della precedente, dato che Kougaiji si teletrasportò all’istante davanti a lui: lo afferrò per il bavero e lo sollevò venti centimetri da terra, trafiggendolo con uno sguardo fiammeggiante.

“Tu sei il bastardo che ha rubato il Sutra dal laboratorio della vecchia! È a causa tua se ci ha affibbiato questa rottura di scatole di missione!”

“N… non è colpa mia… ghhh… io eseguo solo… gli ordini…” balbettò Xelloss, che leggeva negli occhi di Kougaiji un fuoco tale al cui confronto le fiamme dell’inferno sembravano un barbecue. “C…chiedo venia…”

“Perdonate l’intromissione, altezza…” intervenne una ragazza del suo seguito, dai capelli viola raccolti in strani codini, attendendo il permesso di proseguire.

“Non essere così formale, Yaone, ti ho detto mille volte che puoi darmi del tu; cosa c’è?”

“Credo che l’esecuzione di questo subordinato non modificherebbe la nostra situazione; ora che sappiamo che il Sutra rubato è su questo mondo, forse sarebbe meglio cercarlo.”

Il Principe annuì, ma non per questo il suo sguardo divenne più mite: “Sia pure; ma non lascerò che questo miserabile la passi liscia!” rifletté e ad un tratto sul suo volto comparve un’espressione molto poco rassicurante: “Sarò clemente e non ti ucciderò… per ora. Ma in cambio…” le sue labbra si tesero in un sorrisetto decisamente sadico: “Ehi, Lirin! Questo tizio ha detto che giocherà con te!”

“Yuppiii! Dici davvero, fratellone!?!”

La ragazzina dai capelli color carota si fiondò a raggiungere il fratello e per prima cosa saltò a cavalluccio sulle spalle di Xelloss: “Evviva! Hei, senti, coso, ce l’hai qualcosa da mangiare?”

Soddisfatto di aver sistemato per un po’ la sorellina rompiscatole _(“E perennemente affamata… Lirin è praticamente il corrispettivo femminile di Goku!” -_-; NdKou)_ Kougaiji si rivolse a Goku:

“Beh, già che siamo qui… in guardia, Son Goku! COMBATTIAMO!” _(Tanto per cambiare… NdA)_

“Io ci sto, Kougaiji!” rispose entusiasta l’interpellato. _(E quando mai… NdGojyo)_

“Non abbiamo tempo da perdere!” decretò inflessibile Sanzo, deludendo i due avversari.

“Ma Saaaanzooooo…” piagnucolò Goku con lacrimosi occhioni da cucciolo.

Il bonzo sospirò esasperato: “E va bene; ma solo CINQUE MINUTI!”

Rina e compagni non avevano mai assistito a un duello così singolare; non tanto per via dei combattenti, che cominciarono a scambiarsele di santa ragione, ma del pubblico: Sanzo si sedette su una roccia, tirò fuori un giornale apparentemente dal nulla e si mise a leggerlo, totalmente indifferente a ciò che lo circondava; Hakkai prese la teiera e insieme a Yaone improvvisò un the campestre; Gojyo si avvicinò all’imponente demone con una grande spada dietro la schiena e gli propose allegramente: “Una partita a carte, Doku?” 

“Vedrai che stavolta ti straccerò, fratellino!” ricambiò il sorriso Dokugakuji _(Più che un nome sembra uno scioglilingua… non poteva continuare a farsi chiamare Jien e basta? NdA)._

Mentre i rispettivi compagni di squadra si facevano spensierati i fatti loro, Kougaiji e Goku combattevano senza esclusione di colpi: il demone scimmia sfruttava la sua incredibile forza brandendo con maestria il proprio bastone, il principe controbatteva con potentissimi incantesimi di fuoco. Nel vederlo lanciare una Fireball particolarmente devastante, Gourry commentò:

“Quel tipo un po’ ti somiglia, Rina; anche lui sembra avere la mania di sparare fuoco e fiamme dappertutto!”

La maga, con una venuzza pulsante sulla tempia, caricò una Palla di Fuoco che avrebbe confermato l’osservazione dello spadaccino sulla sua pelle, se non fosse stato per il successivo intervento di Lirin, ancora intenta a tormentare il ‘povero’ Xelloss: 

“Sarà, ma il mio fratellone è sicuramente moooooolto più bravo di lei!”

Rina cambiò immediatamente bersaglio e Lirin, agile come un gatto (in effetti ha un aspetto un po’ felino!) si riparò dietro Xelloss, che non potendo ancora teletrasportarsi finì abbrustolito come una bruschetta.

Lirin (in vena di suicidio, evidentemente) fece una pernacchia alla maga e ridacchiò: “Non mi hai preso! Sei scarsa e anche _piatta!_ ” 

A quelle parole un’aura impressionante si addensò attorno alla maga, che non ci vide più dalla rabbia e si gettò contro l’impertinente piccola demone. Amelia tentò invano di fermarla, ma venne bruscamente spinta a terra da una Rina fuori di sé.

La scena attirò l’attenzione dei due fratelli intenti al gioco: 

“Ehi, non puoi minacciare la sorella di Kou!” Doku giunse a sfoderare la spada interponendosi davanti alla maga priva di controllo, ma la sua lama incrociò quella di Gourry e le due guardie del corpo cominciarono a duellare a loro volta.

Gojyo, da parte sua, cercò di aiutareAmelia ad alzarsi ( _Ehi, giù le mani da lì! #O_O# NdAmelia)_, ma il suo piano venne vanificato dall’improvvisa collisione con Lirin, in fuga da una spaventosa Rina-furens.

Tutto questo movimento urtò il lieve equilibrio (psichico) di Sanzo che, disturbato nel sacro momento dedicato alla lettura del giornale, cominciò a sparare all’impazzata contro qualunque cosa gli capitasse sott’occhio, in questo caso il Kappa che, tra una contorsione e l’altra per schivare le pallottole, urlò: “Calmati maledetto bonzo psicopatico!”

“Certo che mi calmo, il nervosismo peggiora la mira, infatti non ti ho ancora beccato!” replicò l’altro.

“Kouuuuuuu!” ululò Lirin mentre l’inferocita Rina le tirava i capelli.

Al richiamo della sorellina il Principe dei Demoni interruppe il combattimento con Goku e si gettò nella mischia, seguito a ruota dal suo avversario che non voleva restare escluso dal divertimento. A quel punto si scatenò un’apocalisse tutti-contro-tutti… o quasi.

Zelgadiss spostò lo sguardo dalla rissa generale posandolo sulle uniche due persone che parevano ignorare completamente il caos esploso alle loro spalle: Hakkai sorseggiò la sua tazza di the e commentò serafico, osservando il panorama: “Che pace!”

Da parte sua Yaone riempì una terza tazza e la porse alla Chimera: “Gradite una tazza di the, signore?”

Zelgadiss, rassegnato, sospirò profondamente: “Si, grazie.”

 

Era ormai il tramonto quando i due gruppi si separarono: prima di andarsene Kougaiji dichiarò che lui e i suoi compagni avrebbero cercato il Sutra trafugato per conto loro; i nostri si diressero invece al villaggio più vicino, stanchi per l’intensa giornata e consapevoli che avrebbero incontrato ancora quegli strani ‘nemici’ prima che l’avventura fosse terminata. __

 

 

 

 


	5. Anche gli Dei indossano le pantofole

### Cap. 5: Anche gli Dei indossano le pantofole

 

Durante il terzo giorno di viaggio Amelia decise di dedicarsi a un’impresa degna di una paladina della giustizia quale lei era, per il bene dell’umanità… o almeno dei polmoni della compagnia: infatti, facendo ricorso ai suoi discorsi più ispirati, declamando in toni quasi lirici le virtù della buona salute, cercò di convincere Sanzo e Gojyo… a smettere di fumare.

(“MissionImpossible!! Vai Ame, Tom Cruise non è nessuno in confronto a te! Scherzi a parte, fumare fa male sul serio, quindi non imitate quelle due ciminiere vaganti!” NdA in vena di pubblicità progresso)

Ovviamente il bonzo le prestava meno attenzione che a una zanzara fastidiosa _(“Perché se no l’avrei schiacciata!” NdSanzo)_ mentre Gojyo fingeva spudoratamente di ascoltarla, sebbene la sua attenzione fosse concentrata soprattutto all’altezza del petto della ragazza. Quando la principessa concluse la sua filippica (più per mancanza di fiato che altro) il monaco decise di esprimere il suo interesse accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta, ma il suo accendino a quanto pare decise proprio in quel momento di entrare in sciopero per protestare contro l’eccessivo sfruttamento, contrario a ogni diritto sindacale (forse istigato dal discorso di Amelia?); a mali estremi, l’intollerante biondo sbottò rivolto al Kappa:

“Ehi, Anna dai capelli rossi, dammi il tuo accendino.”

“Scordatelo bonzo corrotto, poi te lo incameri com’è successo l’altra volta!”

“Guarda che non era una richiesta, ma un ordine!”

Rina, esasperata dalle avvisaglie di un’ennesima rissa, con un sogghigno sulle labbra decise di “dare una mano”… a modo suo, naturalmente! 

“A qualcuno serve del fuoco?” e castò una Fireball che ridusse le sigarette dei due a cilindretti di cenere che franarono miserevolmente a terra.

“AAAARGHHH!!!!!!!! Porc$%&£$%#§ Era l’ultima! E adesso come faccio???” T_____T strepitò Gojyo disperato.

Sanzo doveva essere nella medesima situazione, poiché una vena cominciò a pulsare frenetica sulla sua tempia e la mano destra corse per istinto alla pistola. Per evitare la strage, Hakkai intervenne col suo irresistibile sorriso: “Non è così tragico, oltre quella collina c’è un villaggio dove potrete comprarne altre…”

A quelle parole un lampo attraversò gli occhi di Sanzo, che affrettò il passo quanto più possibile senza mettersi a correre (non si confà al suo rango!); Gojyo smise immediatamente di piagnucolare e lo seguì di corsa sbraitando:

“Non fregartele tutte, monaco dei miei stivali, o te la vedrai con me!”

Zelgadiss li guardò scomparire dietro la collina e commentò sarcastico: “Nicotinomani all’ultimo stadio di dipendenza, vero?”

Hakkai si limitò a sorridere (come al solito), mentre Gourry e Goku chiesero contemporaneamente:

“Nicotinomani???”

“E’ qualcosa che si mangia???”

 

Raggiunsero i due compagni al villaggio _(“Seguendo i segnali di fumo!!!” ^_^ NdGourry)_ e decisero di fermarsi, dato che gli stomaci di Rina, Gourry e Goku segnalavano l’avvicinarsi dell’ora di cena.

(“Tzè! Se badassimo allo stomaco della stupida scimmia sarebbe costantemente mezzogiorno!” NdGojyo

_“Chi hai chiamato stupida scimmia, scarafaggio rosso?” NdGoku _

_“Piantatela di litigare! Guardate che se m’incavolo sono peggio di Sanzo e Rina messi insieme!” NdA mooolto nervosa _

_“Scusa, scusa!” O_______O NdGojyo&Goku_)

Durante il pasto Hakkai si trovò a riflettere su un particolare molto insolito: “Siamo in viaggio da tre giorni, eppure a parte l’incontro con Kougaiji e il suo gruppo non siamo stati attaccati neanche una volta.”

“Beh, tanto meglio, no?” Amelia scrollò le spalle; le sembrava più strano il fatto che l’espressione serena del bel giovane dagli occhi verdi fosse turbata da un dettaglio così irrilevante.

Zelgadiss invece gli scoccò un’occhiata pensierosa: “Temi che l’assenza di agguati preluda a una trappola peggiore?”

“Hai indovinato.” Confermò il demone gentile “Spero di sbagliarmi; forse questa sensazione di disagio dipende dal fatto che nel nostro mondo siamo abituati ad attacchi frequenti!” aggiunse, recuperando il suo caldo sorriso.

“Vero; di solito ci tocca combattere contro bande di demoni almeno tre o quattro volte al giorno!” ridacchiò Gojyo.

“Mpf… da quel che ne so…” mugolò Rina, ingoiando intero l’involtino che aveva appena strappato a Gourry dopo un serrato duello di forchette “Zelas Metallium aspetterà il rapporto del suo galoppino preferito prima di muoversi ulteriormente… Gnam…” s’interruppe per inghiottire una polpetta “… e finché lui è bloccato qui con noi, questo non può succedere… hehehehe!!” rise prima di staccare in un solo morso metà di un cosciotto, godendosi l’espressione stizzita di Xelloss.

 

La cena si avviava al termine quando il padrone della locanda annunciò: “Stasera il locale organizza una gara di bevute a squadre! Il gruppo che vincerà, otterrà consumazioni gratis per una settimana!”

“CIBO GRATIS! Gourry, DEVI partecipare!” si entusiasmò Rina.

“Perché io?” replicò lo spadaccino perplesso.

“Perché per una fragile fanciulla come me non è consono bere come uno scaricatore di porto! Tu invece sei un uomo!”

“E questo basta a giustificare il fatto che deve rovinarsi il fegato per te?” chiese sarcastico Zelgadiss.

“Che ‘dovete’, semmai! Non vorrai lasciare solo un amico nel momento del bisogno, vero Zel? Quindi tu lo aiuterai!”

La Chimera sbuffò, Gojyo invece sembrò apprezzare l’idea della maga: “Perché no? È una gara a squadre, più siamo più possibilità abbiamo di vincere! Che ne dici, Hakkai?”

Il demone, neanche a dirlo, sorrise: “Almeno così risolveremo il problema del vitto di Goku! Per me va bene.”

“Partecipo anch’io!” esclamò il demone dagli occhi dorati, già con l’acquolina alla bocca alla prospettiva di una mangiata con i fiocchi.

“Scordatelo, stupida scimmia! Niente alcool ai mocciosi!” ribatté il rosso.

“Io non sono un moccioso, Kappa pervertito!”

“Piantala, scimmia! Se ti ubriachi chissà che guai potresti combinare!” decretò Sanzo.

Il mezzodemone fissò uno sguardo sardonico sul biondo: “E tu, bonzo corrotto? Hai intenzione di partecipare, o sei troppo timorato di Buddha per indulgere in simili bassezze?” 

Prima che Gojyo potesse terminare la frase si ritrovò la pistola di Sanzo puntata in fronte.

“Porta qui i boccali, invece di parlare solo per dare aria alla lingua.” 

La sfida cominciò e dopo numerose pinte di birra rimasero in gioco solo i nostri avventurieri e il gruppo dei campioni locali, tutti oltremodo alticci, tranne…

Rina e Amelia quasi non credevano ai loro occhi: sebbene avesse bevuto tanto quanto gli altri, Hakkai non dava segno di ubriachezza; anche Zelgadiss si difendeva piuttosto bene, il suo fisico di Chimera gli permetteva di reggere l’alcool meglio dei suoi compagni umani. 

Infine anche gli ultimi ardimentosi non ressero il ritmo degli stranieri, e crollarono sotto il tavolo; però neppure i vincitori, a parte il demone dagli occhi verdi, erano in condizioni eccellenti: Gourry ciondolava sull’orlo del coma etilico, Sanzo pareva in trance mistica, Gojyo ridacchiava come un cretino e Zelgadiss avvertiva le prime avvisaglie di un’incipiente emicrania.

Il mal di testa della Chimera fu peggiorato dalla caduta di un vassoio di boccali vuoti, sfuggito di mano a una cameriera quando tre individui letteralmente si materializzarono davanti a lei.

“Homura!” ringhiò Goku correndo a porsi tra i nuovi arrivati e il gruppo di amici al momento incapaci di difendersi. 

Le due maghe, allarmate della terribile smorfia di rabbia comparsa sul volto del solare ragazzo, si affrettarono ad affiancarsi a lui; l’espressione di superiorità sulla faccia dell’individuo fronteggiato dal demone scimmia non piaceva neanche un po’ a Rina.

“E adesso chi è questo tizio con le catene ai polsi?” borbottò la maga rossa. “Un altro Dark Lord?”

“Oh, no, molto peggio.” Rispose la voce serafica di Hakkai, forse non così sobrio come sembrava “Lui è Homura, Principe Dio della Guerra, e gli altri sono Shien e Zenon, divinità al suo seguito.”

“Dei? Ma allora non dovrebbero essere buoni?” piagnucolò Amelia, confusa.

“Dipende dai punti di vista.” Esordì Homura tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Goku “Noi ci siamo ribellati al regno celeste perché riteniamo che il nostro mondo sia corrotto, retto da leggi ingiuste e falsi pregiudizi; ma per cambiare definitivamente le cose ho bisogno dei Sutra del cielo Divino e Demoniaco: unendoli distruggerò il vecchio mondo e ne creerò uno nuovo!”

(“Mi sa che questo qui è la loro versione di Valgarv…” -______-;;;;;;;;NdRina)

“Non è certo questa la soluzione! Il vostro modo di agire va contro la Giustizia!” nonostante il frenetici cenni di Rina, Amelia non si trattenne dal cominciare l’ennesima requisitoria sulla Giustizia, ma si rese conto che nessuno l’ascoltava: Homura cercava di convincere Goku a passare dalla sua parte, il demone scimmia avrebbe voluto combattere ma era frenato dal pensiero di lasciare Sanzo e gli amici senza protezione.

Seguendo lo sguardo dorato del demone, il dio constatò le condizioni dei giovani seduti al tavolo dietro le due ragazze e una smorfia di divertito compatimento si dipinse sulle sue labbra:

“Genjo Sanzo e compagnia, ubriachi fradici… che spettacolo indecoroso!”

Le parole ironiche sembrarono distogliere il bonzo da una profonda contemplazione; rialzò gli occhi e con voce un po’ impastata ma chiara, replicò: “Anche gli Dei portano le pantofole…”

Homura rimase folgorato: il suo sguardo si abbassò come al rallentatore, pregando che quelle _cose_ pelose non fossero realmente ai suoi piedi…

E invece sì: gli sguardi sbigottiti dei presenti si posarono su due _adorabili_ pantofoline a forma di _coniglietto_ _rosa_.

“AAAARGHHHHH!!! Ho dimenticato di mettermi le scarpeeeeee!!!” con un urlo isterico il Principe Dio della Guerra si precipitò fuori dal locale sclerando per l’imbarazzo; Zenon e Shien seguirono il loro capo cercando di nascondere gli enormi goccioloni che avevano dietro la testa.

_(“Autrice, ma perché toccaa me la figura di merda???” NdHomura_

“Scusa, ma tu sei sempre così serio… ho voluto alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera!!!” NdA

“Non è che mi odi?” NdHomura

“Al contrario, sei uno dei miei preferiti! Ma sai com’è, esigenze di copione…” NdA

“…” -_-;;;;;; NdHomura)

Evitato in questo modo alquanto poco ortodosso un combattimento che poteva rivelarsi disastroso, le due maghe decisero di dormirci sopra; Goku si caricò in spalla Sanzo e le seguì, dopo essersi messo d’accordo col proprietario perché portasse nelle camere gli altri compagni ormai partiti per il mondo dei sogni… tranne Hakkai, che stupì tutti i presenti chiedendo con un sorriso tranquillo il bicchiere della staffa e salendo le scale con le proprie gambe, cullando Hakuryu addormentato tra le sue braccia.

Lasciando Xelloss incustodito.

 

Il subordinato di Zelas Metallium si assicurò di aver lasciato una discreta distanza tra sé e la locanda; quando, tre giorni prima, aveva tentato di mettersi in contatto telepatico con la sua padrona, si era ritrovato una pistola puntata tra gli occhi e il dito indice del bonzo psicopatico che accarezzava il grilletto e sembrava dicesse “dammi solo un pretesto”. Da allora non aveva più osato neppure provarci. Ora contava sul fatto che gli stranieri fossero troppo intontiti dall’alcool, ma tenersi prudentemente alla larga da quella manica di pazzoidi con cui era costretto a viaggiare non era una cattiva idea.

Quanto avrebbe voluto approfittare della situazione e vendicarsi di quei maledetti… ma aveva già sperimentato la loro forza e non era il caso di rischiare azioni suicide; inoltre Rina era sobria e avrebbe avuto di che ridire in proposito. Decise di soprassedere, almeno per il momento: innanzitutto il suo primo dovere era fare rapporto ed eseguire gli ordini della sua Master; poi avrebbe chiesto il suo consenso per ordire un piano al fine di sbarazzarsi dei quattro piantagrane.

Si concentrò e percepì chiaramente i vincoli del sigillo mistico impostogli dal monaco: il teletrasporto restava fuori dalla sua portata, ma sforzandosi al massimo riuscì a emettere un non meglio distinto segnale mentale che raggiunse la sua padrona… la quale comparve all’istante davanti a lui.

Xelloss non poté gioirne, dato che la Beastmaster emanava un’aura pericolosamente infuriata; e quando un Demone Superiore è in tale stato d’animo, una parola sbagliata può significare la fine. 

“Esigo una spiegazione!” ringhiò Zelas, con l’ira che la rendeva incapace di esprimersi in modo più eloquente _(per fortuna, se no chi li sente quelli della censura? NdA)_.

Il sottoposto si prostrò a terra e le aprì completamente la propria mente, così da poterla rendere partecipe della situazione e delle informazioni ottenute meglio di quanto avrebbe potuto fare una lunga spiegazione. L’espressione della Dark Lady divenne più controllata, ma non meno adirata. Xelloss ritenne opportuno non disturbare la sua riflessione e rimase zitto inginocchiato a terra; la sua padrona odiava essere interrotta quando pianificava l’eliminazione di un nemico. Ma quando sulle labbra sensuali della demone comparve un sorriso crudele, osò chiedere:

“Master, posso occuparmi io di loro? L’affronto che mi hanno arrecato…”

Lo interruppe: “Riparerai alla tua pietosa figuraccia in altro modo, Xel-chan. Ho progetti più interessanti per quei quattro stranieri.” Gli gettò un amuleto “Questo ti permetterà di teletrasportarti sui Kataart… DOPO aver fatto ciò che ti dirò.”

 

 

 

 


	6. La trappola scatta a metà

### Cap. 6: La trappola scatta a metà

 

Ventiquattro ore dopo, Xelloss entrò in azione. A parole, il piano era molto semplice; ma il demone aveva scoperto, con dolorosa esperienza personale, che avendo a che fare con certi individui la situazione poteva ribaltarsi in un attimo, e ritorcersi senza preavviso contro di lui. Per questo motivo procedette lungo il corridoio usando tutta la propria abilità per mescolarsi alle ombre della notte e al silenzio interrotto solamente da un ritmico russare proveniente da alcune delle camere. 

Era una fortuna che quella locanda avesse a disposizione stanze singole per ognuno dei membri della compagnia; una fortuna insperata soprattutto per lui, dato lo scopo della sua missione. Senza dare nell’occhio aveva scrupolosamente memorizzato la distribuzione operata da Rina poche ore prima: dietro le porte del lato sinistro dormivano, nell’ordine, Zelgadiss, Rina, Amelia e Goku; sul lato destro, invece, Hakkai, Gourry, Sanzo e Gojyo.

Un sogghigno ferino brillò nelle tenebre, e il demone aprì l’ultima porta a sinistra senza produrre il minimo scricchiolio. 

Un fioco raggio di luce lunare si posò sul corpo del ragazzo dagli occhi dorati, che dormiva saporitamente (e scompostamente) di traverso nel letto, con le membra spalancate a quattro di bastoni; sognava, e un filino di saliva unito a un inconscio masticare rendeva scontato l’oggetto delle sue fantasie oniriche: “Mmhhh… arrosto… ciambelle… crostata!”

Xelloss si avvicinò con un gocciolone sulla testa, ma lo fece sparire subito: aveva un compito da svolgere! Lentamente, fatalmente, la mano guantata si posò sul diadema dorato di Goku…

“Che diavolo credi di fare?”

La voce di Sanzo precedette di una frazione di secondo il proiettile della sua pistola, che si conficcò nella parete dov’era prima la testa di Xelloss. Il demone capì di essere con le spalle al muro, e tra un istante il secondo colpo l’avrebbe preso in pieno; l’unica via di fuga era preclusa dal bonzo, e lo sparo aveva svegliato l’intera locanda, compreso Goku: “Sanzo?” chiamò, distraendo il monaco.

Xelloss ricacciò il panico e capì che aveva una sola possibilità. Si lanciò contro il biondo a demoniaca velocità, pregando che tale mossa lo prendesse in contropiede quanto bastava, chinandosi per offrire un bersaglio minore al colpo successivo. LoN gliela mandò buona, e prima che l’umano potesse spararne un altro lo spintonò contro lo stipite e si scaraventò nel corridoio, sparendo tra le ombre all’altra estremità proprio mentre le altre porte si spalancavano.

“Che diavolo combini, bonzo psicopatico!?!” esordì gentilmente Gojyo entrando per primo nella stanza di Goku, seguito da tutti gli altri.

“Ti pare il caso di mettersi a sparare all’impazzata in piena notte? Qui c’è gente che gradirebbe dormire!” rincarò Rina furiosa, con in sottofondo un sonoro sbadiglio di Gourry. Ma la gelida risposta di Sanzo, rinforzata dal suo sguardo furibondo, provocò ai presenti un brivido che ebbe il potere di svegliarli completamente:

“Quel maledetto §£$%&$#§ voleva togliere a Goku il dispositivo di controllo del potere demoniaco!”

Gojyo impallidì e gli altri ammutolirono; e in quel silenzio tutti poterono udire chiaramente…

“KYUUUU!!!!!”

“Hakuryu!” Goku riconobbe il grido di dolore del draghetto.

“HAKKAI!!!” urlò Gojyo, lanciandosi fuori dalla stanza verso la camera dell’amico.

Spalancò la porta quasi scardinandola: Hakuryu, sanguinante ai piedi della parete contro cui era stato gettato con violenza, gemeva disperato.

Hakkai era scomparso.

 

“OK, ricominciamo dall’inizio.” 

Rina prese in mano la situazione col consueto piglio deciso. Era l’unica in grado di farlo, in quel momento: Amelia si occupava di Hakuryu, Gourry e Goku non avevano ancora ben chiara la situazione, Zelgadiss sembrava gareggiare con Sanzo per l’espressione più cupa e inca**ata e Gojyo, dopo un primo momento di rabbia incontrollata, era sprofondato in un angosciato nervosismo e si fumava una sigaretta dopo l’altra cercando di nascondere così il tremito alle mani.

La maga rossa fissò la sua attenzione su Sanzo: “Allora? Come hai scoperto Xelloss nella camera di Goku?”

Il bonzo sbuffò scocciato, ma per risolvere la situazione aveva bisogno di quei ragazzini, quindi decise di sciogliere la lingua: “Ero andato dalla scimmia per fare scambio di stanza; non riuscivo a chiudere occhio tra due che russano come tromboni” dichiarò guardando bieco Gourry e Gojyo, uno troppo ingenuo e l’altro troppo depresso per prendersela a male “Quando sono entrato ho visto quel miserabile infingardo _(“Cosa? Io non parlo così! >.<” NdSanzo “Ho dovuto fare una ‘piccola’ revisione lessicale… il tuo linguaggio non è molto consono a un sant’uomo, sai? =___=” NdA) _che allungava le mani…”

“Non lo facevo così maniaco…” rifletté Rina squadrando il biondo.

“…sul _diadema!_ Cosa credi, che mi preoccupi per la stupida scimmia?” si difese brusco  Sanzo.Rina notò che il ragazzo dai capelli castani rimase molto male a quelle parole, ma tornò a seguire il discorso del monaco: 

“Ho sparato per impedire che glielo levasse: se quel bastardo fosse riuscito nel suo intento, sarebbe stata la fine per tutti.” Se c’era un’emozione nella voce, era la contrarietà per non essere riuscito a uccidere Xelloss. Rifletté tra sé: “La trappola è scattata solo a metà. Ci è andata bene.”

“ _Ci è andata bene?_ ” ripeté Gojyo in un tono strozzato che rendeva quasi irriconoscibile la sua voce “ _Bene?_ Quell’innominabile rifiuto £%§$#% &$&£§#$&$%$$% ha rapito Hakkai!!! E tu dici che…” la rabbia gli mozzò il fiato, costringendolo a tossire “Non te ne frega proprio niente di lui, vero?” ringhiò infine, gli occhi di rubino incandescenti che sfidavano il gelo delle ametiste del bonzo.

“Datti una calmata.” Replicò impassibile l’altro “Se usi il cervello capirai che il loro scopo non è ucciderlo.”

Zelgadiss lentamente annuì: “Ha ragione. L’obiettivo dei Metallium è il Sutra; quindi perché attaccare Goku e Hakkai? Non dimentichiamo che Xelloss era con noi quando ci avete parlato dei dispositivi di controllo che portano; io credo che con l’agguato di stanotte volessero raggiungere due scopi: primo, togliere alleati a noi e tentare di portarli dalla loro parte; secondo, avere degli ostaggi da usare se dovessimo diventare ‘fastidiosi’, ed eventualmente scambiarli con il Sutra.”

Gli altri dovettero riconoscere che l’analisi della Chimera non faceva una grinza; Gourry, cercando di afferrare più chiaramente la situazione, tentò:

“E questo vuol dire che… ci è andata bene?”

“A me non sembra proprio.” Sbottò Rina.

“Già; ti spiace essere un po’ più chiaro?” rincarò Amelia; anche a lei non era piaciuta l’uscita del monaco.

Sanzo fissò su di loro uno sguardo duro come il diamante: “Forse vi è sfuggito un particolare: i demoni privi di dispositivo di controllo non sono che folli bestie assetate di sangue, guidate solo dall’istinto e da una distorta intelligenza animale che impone loro di uccidere e distruggere tutto ciò che li circonda. Se a Goku venisse tolto il diadema che sigilla i suoi poteri, si trasformerebbe in una creatura completamente diversa da ciò che è ora.”

“Non sarei più io.” La voce fievole e triste che si udì non sembrava davvero quella gioiosa e vitale del ragazzo dagli occhi dorati. “Io non ricordo nulla di quel che faccio quando mi trasformo; è come se fossi qualcun altro, qualcuno che non ha niente in comune con me, né ricordi né sentimenti. E io non posso controllarlo in alcun modo, neppure quando… vuole fare del male ai miei amici…” la voce del piccolo demone si spezzò. 

Gourry gli posò una mano sulla spalla, e sembrò che il gesto fraterno dello spadaccino rincuorasse un poco la scimmietta.

“E questa sarebbe una buona notizia???” sclerò Rina, i canini che sembravano zanne pronte a mordere il bonzo. “Ciò che ha detto Goku vale anche per Hakkai, vero?”

Sanzo rimase imperturbabile: “Si. Probabilmente.”

“Probabilmente?”

“Nessuno di noi ha mai visto Hakkai nella sua forma demoniaca.

(Dì pure nessuno in generale… chiunque abbia avuto quest’onore, poi è morto! ^^;;;; NdA)

Tuttavia, a differenza di Goku, Hakkai un tempo era umano: divenne un demone in seguito alla maledizione che colpisce chiunque uccida mille demoni e si bagni del loro sangue. Qui però siamo in un altro mondo, lontani dall’influsso malefico di Gyuma-oh; c’è _forse_ una remota possibilità che riesca a mantenere in parte la memoria. Questo sarebbe un vantaggio per noi se dovremo combattere contro di lui.”

“Combatteresti contro un tuo compagno?” chiese incredulo Gourry.

“Certo. E lo ucciderei, se necessario. Loro lo sanno benissimo.” Detto questo Sanzo lasciò la stanza, piombata in un silenzio teso.

Rina si voltò verso i compagni del bonzo, ma viste le loro espressioni decise di cambiare la domanda che aveva sulle labbra: “Una possibilità… quanto remota?”

Lo sguardo che le rivolse Gojyo conteneva la conoscenza di una lunga storia, una storia di lacrime e sangue e ferite mai rimarginate: 

“Se il suo cuore di uomo vincerà il dolore del demone…”

 

 

 

 


	7. Amicizia

Cap. 7: Amicizia

Il gruppo che intraprese la scalata dei Kataart era ben diverso da quello giunto alle pendici delle montagne. Un silenzio di piombo soffocava col suo abbraccio cupo ogni tentativo di dialogo o risata, che nei giorni precedenti erano una costante che rallegrava il viaggio. 

Zelgadiss si trovò, sorprendendo se stesso, a rimpiangere persino le continue zuffe; esse erano una specie di valvola di sfogo per quegli strani compagni, ma capì che in quel momento sarebbero potute degenerare in modo catastrofico… ed Hakkai non era lì a sedarle col suo sorriso. Perciò il clima di estrema tensione si faceva sempre più palpabile e contagiava tutti i membri della compagnia. 

Lo sguardo della Chimera si posò su Sanzo: il bonzo era impenetrabile come al solito, ma teso come una corda di violino; il suo temperamento saturnino pareva una bomba in attesa di esplodere. L’allegria spensierata era scomparsa dal volto di Goku; se glielo avessero raccontato non ci avrebbe creduto, ma da quando avevano lasciato la locanda il demone scimmia non si era ancora lamentato per la fame.

Quello che lo preoccupava maggiormente però era Gojyo: non aveva più pronunciato una parola dopo gli avvenimenti della notte passata, e l’espressione del suo volto faceva quasi paura: una maschera di emozioni represse tra cui emergevano soprattutto rabbia ed angoscia.

Anche Amelia si era resa conto dello stato in cui versava il Kappa; gli si avvicinò cercando di comunicargli un po’ del proprio ottimismo, ma agli occhi del rosso il suo sorriso non aveva lo stesso potere di quelli del demone gentile:

“Non abbatterti! Vedrai che salveremo Hakkai, perché noi combattiamo dalla parte della Giustizia, e chi lotta per la Giustizia è invincibile!”

Il mezzodemone non si voltò nemmeno a guardarla: “La giustizia non m’interessa; Hakkai è il mio migliore amico e io me lo riprenderò, ad ogni costo: non permetterò a nessuno di portarmelo via… non di nuovo.”

“Di nuovo?” chiese perplessa la moretta.

Gojyo forse la sentì, forse no; pareva rivolgere più a se stesso che a lei il proprio mormorio umido di lacrime non versate: “Già una volta ho creduto di averlo perso per sempre… quando mi dissero che era morto… lo conoscevo da pochi giorni, eppure mi sembrò che mi avessero strappato un pezzo del cuore dal petto. Lui è come me… l’unico che senta davvero vicino, l’unico che possa capirmi davvero. Il dolore ci ha unito, eppure insieme riuscivamo a vedere oltre… a capire che potevamo rendere la vita degna di essere nuovamente vissuta… certi del sostegno l’uno dell’altro.” Risollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi di rubino non più abissi cupi di dolore ma colmi di una luce determinata che li faceva sembrare tizzoni ardenti pronti ad appiccare un incendio che sarebbe giunto fino al cielo: “Combatterò per riaverlo al mio fianco… e chiunque si metterà in mezzo la pagherà molto cara!”

Rina udì le parole del rosso e nel suo intimo più profondo sentì di condividerle: il suo sguardo si posò d’istinto su Gourry; il solo pensiero di non avere più l’amico con sé la fece star male e, non per la prima volta, si chiese cosa realmente la legasse allo spadaccino biondo. Come sempre faceva in quei casi, tentò di scacciare quel pensiero, rimproverandosi mentalmente di perdere tempo con domande oziose prive di senso; eppure una parte di lei sapeva che la risposta a quelle domande era tutt’altro che insignificante. Ma proprio perché rispondersi avrebbe cambiato le cose, lei evitava di farlo. 

_Cambiato cosa?_ Chiedeva con insistenza una vocina in fondo alla sua coscienza. _Temi che renderti conto di ciò che veramente provi per lui t’indebolisca, forse? Non pensi che invece possa renderti più forte? Che possa dare un senso più profondo alla vita che trascorrete insieme? Proprio come…_

Rina scrollò il capo, agitando la sua rossa chioma per scacciare quei pensieri come si fa con un insetto fastidioso; questo gesto attirò l’attenzione di Gourry: lo spadaccino la fissò e le rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante che ebbe il potere di portare un raggio di sole nell’animo della maga. E in quel momento lei capì, con inconfutabile chiarezza, che proprio come Gojyo per Hakkai anche lei non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di Gourry.

 

Zelgadiss, in testa al gruppo, osservò la mappa e segnalò di fermarsi.

“Ci siamo; la zona è questa. La posizione esatta della tomba di ghiaccio di Lei Magnus è sconosciuta, ma dovrebbe essere situata da queste parti. Quando l’avremo trovata, avremo trovato anche i Metallium.”

“Se non saranno loro a trovare prima noi.” Sbottò Rina.

Come a darle ragione, la voce strafottente di Xelloss risuonò nella valle: “Guarda chi si rivede! Il mondo è davvero piccolo!”

Gojyo alzò lo sguardo fino alla roccia su cui era comparso il demone e tra le sue mani comparve la sua Shakujou, arma simile ad un’alabarda con una lama a mezzaluna:

“Piccolo e fin troppo affollato! Ma a questo si può porre rimedio, cominciando da te!” e con un fulmineo scatto del braccio scagliò contro di lui la lama a mezzaluna legata a una catena, che distrusse l’intero sperone roccioso; la catena si ritirò riportando l’arma alla normalità, ma tra la polvere sollevata dall’impatto non c’era traccia del demone.

Xelloss ricomparve su un balcone di roccia, ma invece di ricominciare con le sue irritanti prese in giro s’inchinò alla demone comparsa al suo fianco: la Great Beastmaster in persona.

Ella sorrise ammaliatrice, posando il suo azzurro sguardo ferino sul gruppo che restava in guardia svariati metri sotto di lei: “Siete stati gentili a fare tutta questa strada per portarci il secondo Sutra. Forse potrei trovare un modo per ricompensarvi adeguatamente…”

“Taglia corto, bionda! Questa storia mi ha stufato!” esplose Gojyo.

Sanzo la fissò dritta negli occhi senza la minima emozione: “Siamo venuti a riprenderci ciò che tu hai indebitamente sottratto. Rendicelo e forse risparmieremo la tua miserabile vita.”

“Ben detto, bonzo corrotto! Lascia libero Hakkai!” rincarò il rosso.

_(“Veramente io mi riferivo al Sutra del Cielo Divino…” NdSanzo_

_“Almeno per una volta potresti fingere di non essere un gran bastardo?” o\\__/o NdA_

_“No.” NdSanzo)_

Negli occhi di Zelas brillò una luce di perfido divertimento e con un sinistro sorriso sulle labbra propose in tono mellifluo: “Perché non facciamo decidere a lui?” e con un cenno della mano che fece tintinnare i numerosi braccialetti chiese alla figura rimasta occultata nelle ombre di venire alla luce.

Era Hakkai… e non lo era.

La sua pelle chiara, lasciata scoperta dalle maniche strappate della casacca, aveva assunto un candore lunare, ricamata da un sottile tatuaggio di colore scuro che la decorava come un tralcio di foglie rampicanti, cingendo quella perfezione eburnea fino alle belle mani dalle dita delicate… che ora terminavano in lunghi e affilati artigli perlacei. I capelli corvini erano cresciuti folti e ribelli fino alla vita, ma quei fili di seta non celavano le orecchie appuntite, prive di dispositivo di controllo. Il bianco luminoso della carne e il nero notturno della chioma facevano risaltare gli occhi verdi, che splendevano come smeraldi rifulgenti di luce propria, graffiati dalla nera pupilla felina che squarciava quegli specchi enigmatici di una natura oltre la comprensione umana.

(Nota dell’autrice: non sono sicura di come sia veramente Hakkai in forma demoniaca; per la descrizione mi sono basata sulle trasformazioni di Goku e su un’immagine che ho trovato. Il resto è frutto della mia vena poetica… e della mia passione per il bel demone dagli occhi verdi!!! ^_^)

A quella vista il gruppo di avventurieri sprofondò nella costernazione; erano consapevoli della possibilità di dover combattere contro una persona che consideravano un amico e compagno, ma posti di fronte all’inevitabile in un primo momento non riuscirono a capacitarsene.

Fu Gourry a recuperare per primo il dominio di sé: fissò il volto privo d’espressione del demone, senza segno di sorriso; quel viso di porcellana che non rivelava alcuna emozione, quegli occhi vuoti e luminosi della gelida calma di chi sa uccidere ed è indifferente a farlo.

“Quello non è Hakkai!” gridò, sfoderando la spada.

L’azione decisa dello spadaccino scosse dal torpore anche gli altri che lo seguirono nella sua carica contro i demoni arroccati sulle rocce.

Xelloss ebbe un moto di nervosismo, ma Zelas gli rivolse un cenno, sorridendo tranquilla; poi sirivolse al proprio nuovo alleato: “Uccidili.” 

Hakkai la degnò appena di uno sguardo, con la stessa indifferenza che si riserva a chi dice un’ovvietà del tutto scontata. Era in piedi immobile accanto ai Metallium; l’istante dopo balenò lungo il pendio a una velocità inafferrabile ad occhi umani e s’aprì la strada tra quelli che erano stati suoi compagni. 

Prima che potessero anche solo rendersi conto di cosa li aveva colpiti, Gourry, Zelgadiss e Goku furono scaraventati contro le rocce e solo il fulmineo intervento degli incantesimi curativi delle due maghe salvò loro la vita. Sanzo e Gojyo riuscirono a schivare il primo assalto rotolando ai due lati; attaccarono a loro volta, ma l’avversario evitò con spaventosa facilità il proiettile e la mezzaluna, contrattaccando immediatamente: un dardo di energia, poco più di uno schiocco di dita, fece esplodere il terreno sotto i piedi del bonzo mentre Hakkai si lanciava contro il Kappa. 

Gojyo riuscì ad afferrarlo per i polsi cadendo a terra, ma la forza del demone in quella forma era qualcosa di inaudito; nonostante facesse resistenza con ogni muscolo del suo corpo, vedeva quelle dita dagli artigli affilati come stiletti avvicinarsi sempre di più al suo volto… quelle dita gentili e delicate, che tante volte avevano medicato le sue ferite… Quegli occhi quieti, che dietro il sorriso celavano abissi di dolore mai dimenticato… ora quegli occhi lo guardavano come specchi, che riflettevano il mondo per chiuderlo fuori dalla sua anima tormentata, per non dover soffrire ancora…

“Hakkai! Torna in te! Non mi riconosci?”

Il grido (preghiera?) di Gojyo fece esitare (risvegliare?) il demone dagli occhi verdi. Gli artigli adunchi si rilassarono, la tensione delle braccia cessò. Lo sguardo di smeraldo divenne più morbido riflesso dal rubino e l’ombra di un ricordo scivolò sul bellissimo viso. Le dita sfiorarono il volto del rosso in una carezza delicata, come un cieco che cerchi di riconoscere attraverso il tatto dei lineamenti familiari. Dopo secondi lunghi come un’eternità, le labbra di Hakkai ritrovarono il sorriso: “Gojyo.”

 

Zelas, attenta a ogni più piccola mossa di quel nuovo alleato di cui essa stessa non comprendeva la natura, ebbe un violento moto di stizza a questo inatteso sviluppo della situazione. Obbedendo al tacito ordine della sua padrona, Xelloss puntò il suo bastone contro il mezzodemone dai capelli rossi e ne fece scaturire una saetta d’energia oscura. Ma prima che il letale incantesimo potesse raggiungere il bersaglio, Hakkai s’interpose tra esso e l’amico. Il colpo omicida s’infranse sulla superficie leggiadra di due ali di farfalla.

Eteree membrane screziate di tutte le sfumature del verde dell’estate, orlate d’argento ai bordi, apparentemente tanto fragili da non poter resistere a una folata di vento… eppure rifulgenti d’energia che scorreva come una ragnatela dorata nelle venature impalpabili che partivano dalla schiena di Hakkai.

Il demone dagli occhi verdi ripiegò elegantemente le ampie ali che avevano protetto il suo migliore amico; sul suo volto i presenti poterono vedere per la prima volta una rabbia gelida quanto spaventosa:

“Non vi permetto di fargli del male. A _nessuno_ di loro.”

Irritato da quella esplicita presa di posizione, Xelloss decise di insegnare personalmente al nuovo arrivato a stare al proprio posto: con un malefico sogghigno sul volto, scese ai piedi dello sperone roccioso e si pose davanti ad Hakkai, pronto al combattimento… ma senza conoscere la vera forza dell’avversario che si trovava di fronte.

_(“Chissà perché ho un bruttissimo presentimento…” NdXel_

_Autrice – ignorandolo, continua a scrivere \- : “…e Hakkai ridusse Xelloss a carne trita…”_

_Xel_ _: O____O “Ma allora dillo che mi odi!!!”_

_A: “Certo! Insomma, un duello tra il mio personaggio preferito di Saiyuki e il più detestato di Slayers! Come vuoi che vada a finire, scusa?”_

_Xel_ _: “……… Non voglio morire!!!” Y____________Y_

A: “E va bene… soprassediamo sulla scena del duello… ma lo faccio solo per le tue fan, non certo per te!”)

“Non fare idiozie, Xelloss.” Ordinò Zelas, raggiungendo il trickest priest. Intuiva che, chiunque fosse lo straniero, in quel momento era di gran lunga più forte del proprio subordinato; e non poteva giocarselo in modo così stupido. Cercò di celare la rabbia; la situazione poteva essere nuovamente rivoltata a suo vantaggio, ma doveva mantenere il controllo di sé per gestirla al meglio. Il suo sguardo fiero sostenne quello inflessibile di Hakkai: 

“Cosa significa questo tuo atteggiamento? Vuoi forse rompere il nostro accordo?”

“Quando abbiamo concordato le clausole del patto ne avevo tralasciata una: i miei compagni non si toccano. Ora me ne sono ricordato.”

Zelas sorrise tra sé: non aveva detto di aver cambiato idea; che avesse recuperato la memoria o meno, in quel momento Hakkai restava pur sempre un demone. Esibì il proprio sorriso più seducente: “Allora, se si tratta solo di questo, stiliamola adesso: tu ci aiuterai come stabilito e ai tuoi amici non verrà torto un capello; resteranno nostri graditi ‘ospiti’ alla Wolf Pack Island per qualche giorno, così da non interferire nei nostri piani, dopodiché potrai liberarli o farne ciò che vorrai. Soddisfatto?”

Hakkai vagliò in silenzio l’offerta sotto gli sguardi tesi del gruppo di avventurieri, che sembravano trattenere il fiato in attesa della sua risposta. Infine decretò:

“Che siano curati e trattati col massimo rispetto.”

I Metallium sorrisero, celando allo stesso tempo soddisfazione e sollievo: Hakkai aveva accettato.

 

 

 

 


	8. Scelte

### Cap. 8: Scelte

 

La massiccia porta venne scossa dall’ennesima spallata, ma respinse nuovamente l’aggressore: Gojyo cadde seduto in mezzo alla stanza elegante in cui era stato confinato. Con un’imprecazione si affacciò alla finestra aperta in modo seducente sulla notte calda e illuminata da una luna troppo grande per sembrare vera; ancora una volta sondò la resistenza della barriera d’energia: essa permetteva l’accesso alla profumata brezza marina, eppure frustrava in modo quasi beffardo ogni suo tentativo d’evasione. Fino a quel momento tutti i suoi sforzi non avevano dato alcun esito: pareva impossibile uscire da quella prigione dorata, perfettamente adeguata al resto dello sfarzoso maniero che dominava l’isola tropicale in cui erano stati teletrasportati direttamente dai gelidi monti Kataart.

Il rosso mezzodemone si lasciò sfuggire un gesto di rabbia impotente; non riusciva a rassegnarsi, non poteva accettare l’accaduto, ma nello stesso tempo non disponeva di alcun mezzo per modificare la propria situazione e quella dei compagni. Come prima cosa al gruppo di avventurieri erano state confiscate le armi: la sua Shakujou, le spade di Gourry e Zelgadiss, il bastone di Goku, la pistola di Sanzo e, ovviamente, il Sutra del Cielo Demoniaco; in seguito erano stati smistati e rinchiusi in diverse zone sparpagliate nel castello.

Con un gemito si lasciò cadere disteso sul grande letto a baldacchino. Non era soltanto l’idea dello scacco subito che lo tormentava. 

Hakkai.

Il pensiero dell’amico e del suo cambiamento era come una ferita aperta e bruciante nel petto di Gojyo, in cui egli rigirava morbosamente la lama del ricordo: rivide davanti a sé la figura che conosceva così bene, la sua espressione gentile, i suoi occhi di smeraldo, il suo sorriso sempre presente quando posava lo sguardo su di lui… Ma a quell’immagine si sovrappose quella del demone assassino che aveva cercato di uccidere tutti loro, con quei gelidi specchi verdi privi d’emozioni, quelle labbra… su cui per un attimo aveva intravisto di nuovo quel sorriso… infinitamente dolce e triste…

Soffocò un singhiozzo contro la seta del cuscino e alla sua mente risuonarono le parole che aveva pronunciato quella stessa mattina: _“… Hakkai è il mio migliore amico e io me lo riprenderò, ad ogni costo: non permetterò a nessuno di portarmelo via… non di nuovo.” _Era come se fossero trascorsi secoli… o forse solo pochi istanti… eppure ora quella frase sembrava grondare disperazione.

I pensieri del Kappa vennero interrotti da un discreto bussare alla porta; un tetro sorriso tirò le labbra del rosso: tanta cortesia nei confronti di un prigioniero risultava davvero ironica.

Raccolse tutto il proprio sarcasmo nel pronunciare l’invito: “Avanti.”

Il suo sogghigno si sciolse però come neve al sole non appena riconobbe l’alta e snella figura che varcò la porta con movenze feline, quasi una materializzazione dei suoi pensieri:

“Hakkai…”

 

Rina s’aggirava come una belva in gabbia nella stanza che divideva con Amelia; alla fine la principessa era riuscita a convincerla che l’unico risultato prodotto dal suo continuo lanciare fireball era la distruzione della tappezzeria, ma neanche l’evidenza era riuscita a calmare i nervi ipertesi della maga, che sembrava in procinto di scagliare un Dragon Slave contro quella porta, colpevole ai suoi occhi di aver assunto un atteggiamento irriverente nei confronti della geniale e potentissima Rina Inverse.

Amelia non sapeva più cosa dire all’amica per scongiurare la catastrofe. Quando…

“Se il tuo sguardo non ha ancora incenerito quella porta, dubito che i tuoi incantesimi possano avere un effetto maggiore!”

Due paia d’occhi femminili si posarono increduli sulla figura del ragazzo seduto sul davanzale della finestra, la schiena appoggiata al muro, una gamba ripiegata al petto e l’altra che poggiava indolente sul pavimento della stanza.

Dopo un primo momento d’incredulità Rina recuperò la sua grinta e le redini della situazione: “Dovevo immaginarlo: solo un Dark Lord può rompere i sigilli magici posti da un altro Dark Lord; a cosa dobbiamo l’onore di questa visita, Principe?”

Kougaiji si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso ammirato nel vedere con quale sicurezza quella piccola umana lo affrontava; ma i suoi occhi azzurri tornarono rapidamente seri: “Io e i miei compagni abbiamo assistito al combattimento avvenuto tra le montagne; l’accaduto ha destato la mia preoccupazione, per cui abbiamo deciso di proporvi un’alleanza temporanea.”

“Quali sarebbero le condizioni?”

“Vi faremo uscire da queste stanze e combatteremo insieme se ci troveremo a fronteggiare la Dark Lady e i suoi alleati, finché non avremo recuperato i Sutra.”

Rina stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto sarcastico: “Ne hai già parlato con Sanzo? Non credo che lui sarà molto propenso a lasciarvi i suoi preziosi ammassi di geroglifici!”

Il demone dai capelli rossi sorrise apertamente divertito: “Per questo sono venuto da voi, prima; non nutro gran simpatia per quel bonzo guastafeste: preferirei vederlo morto che mio alleato, e la cosa è reciproca. Tuttavia ora possiamo esserci utili a vicenda: se accettate la mia proposta, insieme riusciremo a far ragionare anche il biondo nevrotico. D’altronde, a voi i Sutra interessano relativamente: per cui prima li recuperiamo, poi noi e il gruppo del monaco ci batteremo per decidere chi dovrà tenerseli. Cosa ne pensate?”

Rina rifletté rapidamente: l’offerta era onesta, migliore di quanto potesse aspettarsi da un demone; questo Dark Lord aveva un modo di fare decisamente aperto e schietto… in un certo senso le ricordava Garv Dragon Chaos. Però c’era ancora un dettaglio che lei riteneva di fondamentale importanza:

“A noi cosa ne viene in tasca?”

“Cosa?” chiese Kougaiji preso in contropiede.

“Insomma, cosa ci guadagnamo, concretamente?” chiarificò la maga rossa.

“Beh… le vostre vite, la libertà, la salvezza del vostro mondo… non vi sembra sufficiente?”

La ragazza fece una faccia poco convinta: “Ho capito, anche stavolta ci tocca lavorare gratis… pazienza, ormai siamo in ballo e balliamo… accettiamo la tua proposta, Kougaiji!” e tese la mano al demone per siglare l’accordo.

Il Principe la strinse con una gocciolina sulla tempia.

 

Seduti sul letto, Gojyo e Hakkai restavano immobili uno di fronte all’altro, fissandosi senza trovare le parole per esprimere i loro pensieri.

Il Kappa non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi del demone, tanto simile eppure tanto diverso dall’amico che conosceva, mentre cercava le parole con cui esternare le mille domande che assediavano la sua mente ma che svanivano come pallide ombre sotto la luce di quelle iridi di smeraldo. Per la prima volta la sua lingua tanto sciolta restava muta, legata dai suoi stessi desideri che non riusciva a esprimere. Ma il caleidoscopio di pensieri fu spazzato via come foglie dal vento da tre semplici parole fuoriuscite dalle labbra di Hakkai:

“Resta con me.”

Gojyo aprì e richiuse la bocca senza emettere suono, troppo stupito da quella richiesta e dalle sue implicazioni: restare… con lui? Stava cercando di spingerlo ad allearsi a sua volta con i demoni? O forse c’erano ragioni più profonde dietro quella richiesta? Quale volontà si nascondeva dietro le parole, quella di Hakkai o quella della Beastmaster? Distolse lo sguardo e i lunghi capelli rossi scesero come una cortina a celare l’espressione del suo volto: “Come ha fatto a convincerti a passare dalla sua parte?”

“Zelas Metallium mi ha tolto i dispositivi di controllo; ma diversamente da quanto mi aspettassi non sono impazzito. No, qui no. Lei mi ha spiegato che non ho motivo di temere o reprimere la mia natura demoniaca; ormai essa è una parte di me, anche se non la sola, cosa che gli altri demoni non comprendono. Sai, Gojyo… io uso il potere del demone come un muro tra me e la sofferenza che continuo a provare, per annegare nel sangue delle mie vittime il dolore che porto nel mio cuore ancora troppo umano: non pensare, non piangere più nell’anima lacrime lavate via dalla pioggia, nascoste dietro la maschera di un sorriso. Qui, tra questa gente, posso rivelare la parte più oscura del mio essere in piena libertà.”

“Sei convinto di ciò che dici? Non è forse anche questa una maschera? Un altro tentativo di nascondere il vero te stesso? Dietro una spietatezza ancor più falsa dei sorrisi?”

“Per questo motivo voglio che tu resti insieme a me. Tu sei l’unico che mi abbia dimostrato di saper vedere oltre le mie maschere, che conosca le cicatrici che porto nel cuore… perché ne hai anche tu. Tu sei come me: anche tu lotti contro un passato che ti tormenta e che non potrai mai dimenticare. Eppure insieme so che riusciremmo a superare il dolore che ci portiamo dentro: qui potremmo rifarci entrambi una nuova vita… trovare uno scopo alle nostre esistenze. E tu sei l’unico con cui possa e voglia dividere questo desiderio.”

Sulle labbra del mezzodemone si dipinse un amaro sorriso: “L’offerta è davvero allettante… ora capisco come sono riusciti a piegarti al loro gioco.”

“Piegarmi?” ripeté Hakkai con tono freddo.

“Si. Ti hanno fatto credere di poterti dare ciò che hai sempre desiderato: la pace con te stesso. Ma non la otterrai vendendoti all’oscurità della tua anima, arrendendoti a una sola parte di ciò che sei. Mi manchi, tantissimo, e anch’io non desidero altro che stare con te. Ma il vero Hakkai non è così debole da accettare un simile compromesso!”

Gli occhi di rubino colmi di fuoco e tristezza affrontarono con sfida quegli specchi di smeraldo cercando di capire cosa nascondevano dietro il loro enigmatico splendore. Ma non da loro giunse la risposta, bensì dalle belle mani che presero delicatamente quella di Gojyo e la cinsero dolcemente con le dita sottili, attente a non ferire la pelle dell’amico con le unghie eburnee. Il rosso sentì che qualcosa gli veniva posto nel palmo; quando riuscì ad abbassare lo sguardo vide che ora nel suo pugno stringeva tre familiari graffette di metallo.

“I… i tuoi dispositivi di controllo…”

Cosa significava quel gesto? Confuso, rialzò gli occhi e li sgranò per la sorpresa vedendogli sulle labbra un sorriso, infinitamente dolce e triste, il vero sorriso di Hakkai.

“Resta con me… o riportami da te. Ma non lasciarmi solo.”

 

 

 

 


	9. Di nuovo insieme

### Cap. 9: Di nuovo insieme

 

Rina, Amelia e Kougaiji si ritrovarono nel corridoio immerso nella penombra.

“Dobbiamo liberare anche gli altri. Sai dove si trovano?” chiese Amelia.

“I miei compagni li stanno già cercando. Andiamo da quella parte, percepisco l’aura di mia sorella.” Rispose il Principe.

Le due ragazze seguirono il demone dai capelli rossi per un intrico di corridoi che avrebbero fatto perdere l’orientamento a una bussola, ma improvvisamente Rina si fermò:

“Sento dei rumori!”

La maga aveva già sulle labbra la formula del Dragon Slave quando dalle ombre giunse una voce che per poco non le fece lanciare l’incantesimo: 

“Ehiii, fratelloneee! Ho trovato il biondo-tonto e il ragazzo di pietra!”

“Signorina Lirin, per favore abbassi la voce o ci scopriranno!”

Un istante dopo la pimpante ragazzina dai capelli color carota saltellò davanti a loro, seguita da una preoccupata Yaone e da Gourry e Zelgadiss, che sorrisero sollevati nel vedere le due amiche in libertà.

“Eccoli qui, sani e salvi! Ho fatto proprio come mi hai detto tu! Visto come sono stata brava?” si vantò Lirin facendo una giravolta su se stessa e una smorfietta allegra rivolta al fratello, che le sorrise di rimando: “Ottimo lavoro, sorellina! Non era un sigillo facile da sciogliere!”

A quelle parole Rina borbottò tra sé: “Non riesco a credere che quella mocciosetta sia riuscita dove i miei incantesimi hanno fallito!”

Amelia riuscì a decifrare i mugugni dell’amica e la consolò: “Suvvia, Rina, tieni presente che in fondo anche quella ragazza è una Dark Lady (anche se a vederla proprio non si direbbe…): è la sorella di Kougaiji, dopotutto.”

La maga rossa sbuffò e si rivolse ai due spadaccini _(“Senza spade… sigh!” T_T NdGourry)_: “Vi hanno spiegato la situazione?”

La Chimera annuì: “La proposta di allearci è buona. Però bisognerà vedere se anche Sanzo la penserà così.”

“Già; a proposito, dove sono gli altri?”

Yaone rispose alla domanda della maga con l’abituale cortesia: “Dokugakuji si è incaricato di rintracciare le stanze dove vengono trattenuti il venerabile Sanzo e i suoi compagni. Sarà di ritorno da un momento all’altro.”

Rina inarcò un sopracciglio: “A parte il fatto che non riesco proprio ad accostare l’aggettivo ‘venerabile’ a un tipo come il bonzo corrotto… credo che quello che sta arrivando sia proprio il vostro amico.”

Neanche il tempo di dirlo che il gruppo venne raggiunto da Doku: “Ho trovato la stanza del monaco e di Son Goku, Kou. Non si direbbe, ma questo posto è un vero labirinto!”

“Bene, andiamo.”

Doku esitò: “Veramente vorrei andare a cercare Gojyo; non è con loro e non sono riuscito a rintracciarlo…”

“Preoccupato per tuo fratello?” chiese comprensivo Kougaiji posando una mano sulla spalla di Lirin; al cenno di assenso dell’amico però il principe consigliò: “Meglio restare uniti, ora; liberiamo il bonzo e la scimmia e poi lo cercheremo insieme.”

Il demone più alto acconsentì e fece strada al resto del gruppo. Gourry, incuriosito, gli si affiancò: “Davvero tu e Gojyo siete fratelli?”

“Certo. Beh, almeno da parte di padre; ma siamo cresciuti insieme, e siamo legati come e più di tutti i fratelli.” Una nota malinconica risuonò per un attimo nelle sue parole, ma Gourry non poteva comprenderne il motivo…

“Eppure combattete per due parti diverse…”

“…e ci affrontiamo in battaglia senza esclusione di colpi, perché siamo fedeli ai nostri compagni e alla causa che condividiamo. Ma questo non influisce sui sentimenti che proviamo l’uno per l’altro, anzi, l’affetto fraterno è arricchito dalla stima e il rispetto che si nutre per un avversario valoroso.”

Gourry comprese alla perfezione ciò che Doku intendeva esprimere 

_(“Strano! Siamo sicuri che parliamo di Gourry?” NdRina _

“Ehi! Gourry non è stupido come crede certa gente! Solo che a volte ci mette un po’ a capire le cose…” NdA

_“Sarà…” -_ -;; NdRina)_

e sorrise per dimostrare la propria approvazione.

 

“Saaanzooo, io ho faaaameeee…”

Una vena cominciò a pulsare pericolosamente sulla tempia del bonzo; purtroppo anche l’harisen gli era stato sequestrato _(“Un giorno lo farò a pezzi quel maledetto ventaglio!” NdGoku&Gojyo)_ quindi dovette trattenere l’impulso di scaraventare qualcos’altro in testa al demone dagli occhi dorati che, seduto a gambe incrociate sul tappeto, accarezzava Hakuryu cercando di consolarlo come meglio poteva. 

Il draghetto restava rannicchiato in un modo che esprimeva tutto il suo sconforto e la sua solitudine, emettendo ogni tanto dei pigolii strazianti nella loro tristezza, come se tentasse di chiamare Hakkai con la sola forza della sua nostalgia.

“Chiudi il becco stupida scimmia, sto cercando di pensare!” sbottò il biondo, accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta. Nonostante la sua acida dichiarazione era ben consapevole di non avere i mezzi per farli uscire dalla loro prigione: un sigillo demoniaco di quella potenza poteva essere infranto solo dalle formule del Sutra o dai proiettili della sua pistola, e al momento non disponeva né dell’uno né dell’altra. Forse bastava aspettare l’occasione giusta… Ma cosa credeva?, si rimproverò mentalmente, che tutto ad un tratto la barriera si sarebbe dissolta da sé?

Eppure, si rese conto con estrema sorpresa, era proprio ciò che stava accadendo; e fu ancor più sorpreso quando un istante dopo la porta si aprì e una figuretta fece irruzione nella stanza gridando:

“Pelato Saaanzooo… non è che hai qualcosa da mangiare?”

Il bonzo si staccò di dosso Lirin e si rivolse a Kougaiji, celando il proprio sbigottimento dietro la sua usuale espressione inflessibile: “Che diavolo ci fate voi qui?”

Prima che il Principe potesse rispondere, Rina s’intromise con decisione per sopprimere sul nascere qualunque inutile litigio: 

“Da ora siamo alleati, chiaro? Quindi cerchiamo di collaborare amichevolmente: evitate qualunque diverbio fino a che non saremo usciti da qui con i Sutra, possibilmente senza fare spiacevoli incontri; e se qualcuno ha obiezioni in proposito, subirà la punizione più orribile che possa immaginare… ovvero sarà costretto ad ascoltare l’intero repertorio di canzoni sulla pace, la giustizia e l’amore di Amelia! Sono stata chiara?”

Tutti i presenti annuirono, rabbrividendo per l’orribile minaccia _(“Caspita! Quando vuole essere cattiva questa ragazza è peggio della vecchia strega!” NdKou “Già; neppure io riesco ad arrivare a tali vertici di sadismo.” -_-;; NdSanzo)_ e, dopo che Sanzo e Kougaiji ebbero sancito la tacita tregua scambiandosi occhiatacce al vetriolo, uscirono nuovamente nel corridoio.

“Ora da che parte andiamo?”

“Per prima cosa dobbiamo recuperare i Sutra e le nostre armi.” Decretò il monaco.

“E Gojyo?” chiesero a una voce Goku, Gourry e Doku.

Sanzo replicò spietato: “La precedenza va alle cose importanti.”

“Kyuuuuu!!!”

Hakuryu alzò il musetto come ad annusare l’aria e improvvisamente si liberò dalla presa del demone scimmia volando via nell’oscurità del corridoio.

Sorpresi dal comportamento del piccolo drago, d’istinto gli altri cominciarono a correre nella sua scia, cercando di non perderlo nel dedalo dei corridoi; però all’improvviso Goku, in testa al gruppo, inchiodò provocando un tamponamento a catena.

“Stupida scimmia, perché diavolo ti sei bloccato di colpo?” ruggì Sanzo contro la schiena di Kougaiji cercando l’harisen.

“Accidenti Goku, ti ha colpito un incantesimo paralizzante?” gemette Amelia spiaccicata tra Gourry e Yaone.

Anche gli altri espressero la loro contrarietà con lamenti e mugugni, ma il ragazzo con gli occhi d’oro non reagì in alcun modo, intento a fissare con espressione incredula la scena che aveva di fronte… e quando anche gli altri se ne accorsero, lo imitarono.

Hakuryu pigolava felicissimo accoccolato tra le braccia di Hakkai, quasi facendo le fusa mentre il demone dagli occhi verdi lo accarezzava con affetto, la testolina che si strusciava contro il suo collo, sotto l’orecchio sinistro… al quale scintillavano nuovamente i dispositivi di controllo, che avevano reso al ragazzo l’aspetto umano.

“Beh, quelle facce? Sembra che abbiate visto un fantasma!” esclamò Gojyo con un esultante ghigno da pazzo dipinto sulle labbra.

“Gojyo? Hakkai? Che ci fate qui?” chiese allibito Doku.

“Questo dovremmo chiederlo noi, fratello! Ma se state insieme al bonzo psicopatico e alla maga nevrotica, e nonostante questo siete ancora in vita, vuol dire che avete un accordo. E posso immaginare a quale scopo. Andiamo?”

“Dove?” chiese Gourry, più confuso che mai, eppure davvero contento di rivedere i due amici sani e salvi.

Hakkai intervenne, con voce dolce che esprimeva chiaramente un tono di scusa: “So dove i Metallium hanno riposto i Sutra e le vostre armi. Stavamo venendo a cercarvi per andare insieme a recuperarli. Ma prima…” s’inchinò profondamente “…vi prego di accettare le mie più sentite ed umili richieste di perdono per il comportamento che ho tenuto nei vostri confronti; la mia unica scusante è che in quel momento non ero completamente in me…”

Sanzo lo interruppe con un gesto impaziente: “Lascia perdere, lo sappiamo. Muoviamoci piuttosto, abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo.”

Hakkai sorrise lievemente: se aveva ben decifrato il linguaggio in codice parlato dal bonzo, con quelle parole accettava le sue scuse e gli concedeva un’altra possibilità. “Da questa parte.”

 

 

 

 


	10. Epilogo: Ritorno ad Ovest

### Cap. 10: Epilogo: Ritorno ad Ovest

 

I nostri attraversarono il castello della Beastmaster senza difficoltà, poiché, come spiegò Hakkai, i Metallium si trovavano sui Kataart per sovrintendere agli ultimi preparativi per la rinascita di Shabranigdu.

“Allora quando torneranno li aspetta una bella delusione!” commentò Rina con un perfido sorrisetto vendicativo, pregustando già lo scorno di Zelas e sperando che la collera della Dark Lady trovasse un violento sfogo sul suo detestabile subordinato.

Dopo che il demone gentile ebbe sciolto i sigilli magici che chiudevano un massiccio portone, li condusse in una sala scavata nella viva roccia. Gourry e Goku lo sorpassarono correndo verso uno dei tavoli, dove giacevano la Spada di Luce e il bastone Nyoi Bou. Recuperate le armi, lo sguardo di Sanzo corse a una teca nascosta in un vano in ombra della parete: all’interno di essa recuperò il Sutra del Cielo Demoniaco, che s’affrettò a drappeggiarsi sulle spalle. 

A quella vista Kougaiji, per non restare in svantaggio, si voltò verso l’alcova gemella; ma prima che potesse avvicinarvisi, si trovò la strada sbarrata da Zenon e Shien, rispettivamente col mitra spianato e le fruste pronte all’uso. 

Mentre il gruppo di avventurieri restava immobilizzato dalla minaccia esplicita delle due divinità, Homura prelevò dalla teca il Sutra del Cielo Divino: “Questo spetta a me; non abbiatene a male, è il primo passo che porterà alla creazione di un mondo nuovo, libero da corruzione e ipocrisia!” un bagliore soddisfatto attraversò i suoi occhi, uno azzurro e l’altro dorato “Sanzo! Sappi che alla prossima occasione mi prenderò anche il Sutra che tu custodisci!”

“Devi solo provarci.” Replicò il biondo con sfida.

“Contaci. E non mi limiterò a quello.” Il Dio della guerra sorrise rivolto a Goku e scomparve, seguito dai due seguaci.

_(“Uffa! Però potevi farci dire almeno una battuta!” NdZenon_

_“A dire il vero Shien non parla quasi mai… mentre tu chiacchieri per due! Quindi ho preferito evitare disuguaglianze!” NdA_

“…” NdShien)

“Accidenti! Ci mancava solo che quegli imbucati dell’ultimo minuto s’involassero il secondo Sutra! E adesso che si fa?” esplose Rina.

Kougaiji , reprimendo la rabbia, ordinò ai propri compagni: “Torniamo nel nostro mondo! Al diavolo gli ordini della vecchiaccia, ormai è diventata una questione di principio! Ritroveremo quegli impiccioni e regoleremo i conti! Non solo recupereremo il Sutra che ci spetta, ma farò loro rimpiangere amaramente quest’affronto!” Mentre ancora parlava gli altri tre demoni salutarono il resto del gruppo e seguirono il furente Principe fuori dalla sala.

Rina fissò il proprio sguardo inquisitorio su Sanzo, che in tutta calma si accese una sigaretta, ignorandola finché la maga rossa, spazientita, chiese: 

“E voi che avete intenzione di fare?”

“Ovvio. Riprendere il nostro viaggio.”

“E Homura? Verrà a cercarvi, non mi sembra uno che cambia idea molto facilmente.”

“Allora lo affronteremo.”

“E ritieni che avrete qualche possibilità contro tre Dei della guerra?”

Sanzo , Gojyo e Hakkai non risposero, ma Goku esclamò con il suo solito entusiasmo: “Comunque vada, noi combatteremo con tutte le nostre forze, vero?” 

Il sorriso a trentadue denti del ragazzo contagiò anche il Kappa e il demone gentile:

“E c’è bisogno di chiederlo, stupida scimmia?”

“Hai ragione, Goku. Se diamo il massimo, nessuno ci batterà.” ^_^

Il biondo monaco non replicò, ma cominciò a recitare una formula che aprì un passaggio luminoso; attraversatolo, gli avventurieri si ritrovarono sulla collina teatro del loro primo incontro.

“Come farete a tornare nel vostro mondo?” chiese Zelgadiss. 

La Chimera intuiva che era giunto il momento degli addii; ovviamente non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma senza quello strano quartetto di pazzi viaggiare non sarebbe più stata la stessa cosa… sarebbe stato quasi noioso non sedare litigi ogni cinque minuti rischiando la vita… Ma dato che non riusciva a esprimere le sue emozioni come Amelia, che si scioglieva in lacrime nei saluti cercando di evitare l’abbraccio tentacolare del Kappa, ricorse alla sua curiosità riguardo ogni tipo di magia in cui s’imbattesse.

Sanzo sbuffò: “Aprirò un varco come quello che ci ha ricondotti qui; poi ci penserà Kanzeon Bosatsu a riportarci indietro… Non vorrà certo privarsi del suo intrattenimento preferito!”

“Kanzeon… chi?”

“La divinità suprema del nostro universo; la sua attività preferita è assistere alle peripezie degli abitanti del Togenkyo, la terra… e a quanto pare noi siamo tra quelli che la divertono di più.” Borbottò irritato con una vena pulsante sulla tempia.

“Allora LoN non è l’unica, a quanto pare…” commentò Rina con un gocciolone sulla testa.

Così i due gruppi si separarono; e mentre Rina, Gourry, Amelia e Zelgadiss ancora li salutavano attraverso il portale tra i due mondi, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo e Hakkai ripartivano su Hakuryu verso il sole che calava all’orizzonte… e l’ultima cosa che sentirono provenire dai loro compagni di quell’avventura prima che svanissero verso Ovest fu… lo sparo della pistola del bonzo!

FINE ^_^

 


End file.
